


Broken Dolls

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Katawa Shoujo, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Multiple Endings, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 14,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the plot of Katawa Shoujo occurs with seven PMMM characters. Mostly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confession

I love him.

 

Finally, I’ve worked up the courage to to confess to him. It’s a beautiful day, for the world is white and pure….

 

_Where is he? He promised he’d meet me here…._

_I can’t have been…. no, he wouldn’t do that, right?_

_I feel heavy…. like someone’s dropped an anvil onto my head. The world’s blurring into a mess of black and white…._

_Or maybe I’m a puppet, falling to the ground after being cut off its strings?_

_What’s happening to me? Why do I feel like this?_

_What’s…. going…. on…._

“HITOMI!”

 

* * *

 

 

That was four months ago, but it feels like a lifetime. My world has shrunken to my parents and a hospital room.

 

According to the doctors, I have a life-threatening heart condition. They say it’s surprising that I haven’t had an attack before.

 

My life is now tied to an insanely long list of pills. My parents have moved to Mitakihara so they could be closer to the hospital.

 

No one else has visited me. I wonder if people at my old school still remember who I am.

 

I’m leaving the hospital today. I’ve been transfered to Mitakihara’s high school. The doctors say that the school is closely affiliated with the hospital, and I’m not the only person there with a serious illness.

 

_Translation: I’m not the only broken person there._

_Is that all they’ll notice about me from now on? That I’m broken?_

 

 


	2. Gateways

Mitakihara High…. doesn’t feel like a high school. It’s made entirely out of glass, and looks like something out of a science fiction movie.

 

_Isn’t it a bit extravagant? Considering that everyone’s broken?_

“Ah…. Hitomi Shizuki?” a woman asks me. “My name is Kazuko Saotome, and I’ll be your homeroom and language arts teacher.”

 

_She looks incredibly young to be teaching here…._

I shake hands with her, and she leads me up a set of stairs.

 

“We’ve been waiting for you to introduce yourself…. if you don’t mind.”

 

_Introduce myself…. do I wish to?_

_I mean, they don’t know anything about me…. yet…._

 

 

CHOICE 1:

 

a. “Yes, I’d like to.” (M+1, go to chapter 3) 

 

b. “I’m sorry, but I’d prefer not to.” (go to chapter 4) 

 

 

 


	3. Introduction

“Yes, I’d like to.” I say with surprising confidence.

 

“That’s good.” Saotome says while opening the door. “Everyone, please welcome your new classmate.”

 

I feel like I’m on a tightrope as I walk to the front of the room. The eyes of all of my classmates are on me, and they feel like thousands of needles….

_Everyone…. looks normal._

_They’re going to find out that I’m broken, I’m the only broken one here….._

“Ah…. my name is Hitomi Shizuki….” I begin.

 

_Everyone’s staring at me…._

_Just say something! Anything!_

 

“Um…. I enjoy reading, traditional activities, and playing the piano….”

 

_And I also have a heart condition that could kill me at any time._

 

* * *

 

“We’re going to be doing some group work today. If you don’t mind, you can work with our class representative.” Saotome says, pulling me out of my thoughts.

 

“I don’t mind….”

 

Saotome begins to pass out sheets of paper…. and I realize that I have no idea who I’m supposed to be working with.

 

_You idiot! Just ask her!_

“Excuse me, but who am I supposed to be working with?” I ask.

 

“Oh? Did I forget to tell you?” she says. “Mami Tomoe is over there.”

 

She’s pointing at a red-haired girl with her hair in a ponytail who’s eating something.

 

_….she doesn’t seem like the type of person who’d be interested in that sort of stuff, but I’m probably being overly-judgemental…._

“Ah, it’s nice to meet you, Mami?” I ask her. She looks like she’s about to either laugh at me or punch me in the face.

 

_I must’ve done something wrong….._

“I’m flattered, but no. I’m Kyoko Sakura, and Mami’s right there.” she says, gesturing at a blonde girl with her hair in a pair of curled ringlets and….

 

_Why am I thinking about that? She is really pretty….. and she looks more like the type of person who’d be interested in that stuff…._

“It’s nice to meet you too, Kyoko.” I say.

 

“I sincerely doubt that.” she says, turning towards Mami and moving her hands. Mami gestures something to her.

 

_That’s…. is she deaf?_

“As you can hopefully see, I’m Mami’s sign-language interpreter and general assistant. She’s deaf. Nice to meet you, Hitomi.” Kyoko says. “Have you been anywhere else in this school?”

 

“No.”

 

“Okay….” she says, turning towards Mami. “So…. once we finish with this boring and useless assignment, we’re going to give you a tour of the school, which is actually pretty nice, considering the people that go here…. and Kyoko, please stop being rude.”

 

_…._

_I’ll probably get used to it….. being broken…._

* * *

 

“And this is our cafeteria, which is actually pretty nice if you ignore the fact that there’s virtually nothing edible half the time…. Kyoko, please don’t be rude to Hitomi….”

 

After class, Kyoko and Mami had dragged me out the door and into a huge room filled with tables.

 

_It’s…. really cool, the way the school is set up, but…._

“Mami would like to know if there’s anything you’re curious about.” Kyoko asks me.

 

CHOICE 2:

 

a. “Do you know where the library is?” (M/H +1, go to chapter 5) 

 

b. “Why are you deaf?” (M -1, go to chapter 6) 

 

c. “No, I’m fine.” (M +1, go to chapter 7) 

 

 

 


	4. Observation

 

“I’m sorry, but I’d prefer not to.” I say.

 

“I understand.” Saotome says while opening the door. “Everyone, please welcome Hitomi Shizuki to our class.”

 

The eyes of all of my classmates are on me, and they feel like thousands of needles….

 

_Everyone…. looks normal._

_Eventually, they’re going to find out that I’m broken, I’m the only broken one here….._

 

* * *

 

“We’re going to be doing some group work today. If you don’t mind, you can work with our class representative.” Saotome says, pulling me out of my thoughts.

 

“I don’t mind….”

 

Saotome begins to pass out sheets of paper…. and I realize that I have no idea who I’m supposed to be working with.

 

_You idiot! Just ask her!_

“Excuse me, but who am I supposed to be working with?” I ask.

 

“Oh? Did I forget to tell you?” she says. “Mami Tomoe is over there.”

 

She’s pointing at a red-haired girl with her hair in a ponytail who’s eating something.

 

_….she doesn’t seem like the type of person who’d be interested in that sort of stuff, but I’m probably being overly-judgemental…._

“Ah, it’s nice to meet you, Mami?” I ask her. She looks like she’s about to either laugh at me or punch me in the face.

 

_I must’ve done something wrong….._

“I’m flattered, but no. I’m Kyoko Sakura, and Mami’s right there.” she says, gesturing at a blonde girl with her hair in a pair of curled ringlets and….

 

_Why am I thinking about that? She is really pretty….. and she looks more like the type of person who’d be interested in that stuff…._

“It’s nice to meet you too, Kyoko.” I say.

 

“I sincerely doubt that.” she says, turning towards Mami and moving her hands. Mami gestures something to her.

 

_That’s…. is she deaf?_

“As you can hopefully see, I’m Mami’s sign-language interpreter and general assistant. She’s deaf. Nice to meet you, Hitomi.” Kyoko says. “Have you been anywhere else in this school?”

 

“No.”

 

“Okay….” she says, turning towards Mami. “So…. once we finish with this boring and useless assignment, we’re going to give you a tour of the school, which is actually pretty nice, considering the people that go here…. and Kyoko, please stop being rude.”

 

_…._

_I’ll probably get used to it….. being broken…._

 

* * *

 

“And this is our cafeteria, which is actually pretty nice if you ignore the fact that there’s virtually nothing edible half the time…. Kyoko, please don’t be rude to Hitomi….”

 

After class, Kyoko and Mami had dragged me out the door and into a huge room filled with tables.

 

_It’s…. really cool, the way the school is set up, but…._

 

“Mami would like to know if there’s anything you’re curious about.” Kyoko asks me.

 

CHOICE 2:

 

a. “Do you know where the library is?” (M/H +1, go to chapter 5) 

 

b. “Why are you deaf?” (M -1, go to chapter 6) 

 

c. “No, I’m fine.” (M +1, go to chapter 7) 

 

 

 

 


	5. Literary

“Do you know where the library is?” I ask.

 

“Um…. I don’t really go there, but it’s on the second floor….” Kyoko tells me while eating. She and Mami spend the rest of of lunch signing to each other.

 

_I would’ve joined in…. but I don’t want to bother them…._

“Hmph. Mami says that we have to get to class early….” Kyoko says.

 

Strangely enough, we aren’t the first people there. There’s a girl with dark hair in braids and red glasses sitting at a desk in the corner of the room.

 

_She’s really cute…. I really want to go up to her and hug her and…. why am I thinking about this stuff again?_

* * *

 

During class, I feel like I’m just robotically going through the motions.

 

_Is this what the rest of my life will be like? A broken person pretending to be normal…._

_Yet I don’t want to be broken…._

After class, someone guides me to the main office.

_Yes, I am rooming here. No, I don’t have a roommate. No, I don’t play sports…. and yes, I do have arrhythmia._

_Yes, my medication is here._

_Take two tablets daily. Or else you die._

_My life is now tied to this bottle of pills._

_It’s like those stories, where you exchange your soul for a wish…. and the devil ties it to something….._

 

* * *

 

 

_Where am I?_

_Oh, right…. I’m now attending boarding school in Mitakihara….._

Kyoko’s just as brash as she was yesterday. I’d like to get to know Mami better, despite not knowing sign language….

_I guess I’ll go to the library and see if they have a book on that…._

* * *

 

Unfortunately, the second floor is a maze of doors. I feel like I should just grab one at random, but I don’t want to walk into someone’s class and bother them….

_Just follow your gut. Besides, what’s the worse that could happen?_

I grab the handle of the nearest door and yank it open…. unmasking a Western-style tearoom?

_This school just get weirder and weirder…. I do like tea, but I’m only experienced with more traditional methods…._

“Hello?” a short girl with pink hair asks.

“Ah…. I got a bit lost, sorry…..” I begin.

“No, it’s fine. Come in!” she exclaims. “Are you new?”

“Yes…” I say, uneasily stepping through the doorway and taking a seat by the table.

“Oh, that’s cool. I’m Madoka Kaname, and you are?”

“I’m Hitomi Shizuki…. it’s nice to meet you, Madoka.” I say, extending out my hand. Strangely enough, she doesn’t seem to notice….

_Maybe she can’t see? Or maybe she’s distracted…._

“Would you like some tea, Hitomi?” Madoka asks.

Before I can answer, she springs up out of her chair and heads to the nearby stove.

_I guess I’ll watch her…. besides, I have nothing better to do, and I’m interested in how Western tea works…._

_She’s like an efficiently graceful machine…. it’s like she done this a thousand times…._

_Well, it’s a lot less formal…. all you really need are the tea and cups…._

“By the way, what room were you looking for?” she asks, placing a cup on a plate in front of me.

“I was looking for the library…. some girls in my class told me that it was on this floor….”

“Is your teacher Kazuko Saotome?” she asks. “She’s a friend of my mother’s.”

“Yes…. how do you know that?” I ask while sipping my tea.

_It’s…. unusual? I enjoy it though, even though I’m more used to-_

“A friend of mine’s in your class. I’m in class 3-2, taught by Ms. Asami, for those with partial to full blindness.” she says, grabbing her cup.

_So she is blind…. yet, you wouldn’t know it just by looking at her, she…._

“By the way, you said you were looking for the library?” she asks, placing her empty cup on her plate.

_I…. right, I was. I do need new reading material….._

 

“Yes….” I begin, but she’s already gotten up out of her chair, grabbed a thin cane, and is leading me out the door.

“Umika, are you here?” she calls, yet there’s no one there….

“Oh, Madoka, I’ve been looking for you.” a woman with dark hair and glasses says, dropping a pile of papers on top of a desk. “My book is finally out! Too bad they didn’t listen to me when I requested a braille edition for you…. and who’s the lovely lady with the green hair?”

_Um….. thank you?_

“It’s okay. I’m so glad you’ve finally managed to get published, Umika! And that’s a new student, her name’s Hitomi Shizuki. Hitomi, this is Umika Misaki, Mitakihara High’s librarian and published writer!”

“It’s nice to meet you, Hitomi. Sorry if I was being a bit overenergetic. Is there anything you’re looking for?”

CHOICE 3:

a. “I’m just going to wander around, if you don’t mind.” (go to chapter 8) 

b. “Do you have any books on sign language?” (M +1, go to chapter 9) 

 

 

 

 


	6. Curiosity

“Why are you deaf?” I ask.

 

_Why did I say that? I didn’t mean to be rude…._

“She doesn’t like talking about that.” Kyoko tells me while eating. She and Mami spend the rest of of lunch signing to each other.

 

_I would’ve joined in…. but I don’t want to bother them…._

“Hmph. Mami says that we have to get to class early….” Kyoko says.

 

Strangely enough, we aren’t the first people there. There’s a girl with dark hair in braids and red glasses sitting at a desk in the corner of the room.

 

_She’s really cute…. I really want to go up to her and hug her and…. why am I thinking about this stuff again?_

* * *

 

During class, I feel like I’m just robotically going through the motions.

 

_Is this what the rest of my life will be like? A broken person pretending to be normal…._

_Yet I don’t want to be broken…._

After class, someone guides me to the main office.

 

_Yes, I am rooming here. No, I don’t have a roommate. No, I don’t play sports…. and yes, I do have arrhythmia._

_Yes, my medication is here._

_Take two tablets daily. Or else you die._

_My life is now tied to this bottle of pills._

_It’s like those stories, where you exchange your soul for a wish…. and the devil ties it to something….._

* * *

 

_Where am I?_

_Oh, right…. I’m now attending boarding school in Mitakihara….._

Kyoko’s just as brash as she was yesterday. I’d like to get to know Mami better, despite not knowing sign language….

 

_I guess I’ll go to the library and see if they have a book on that…. they said it was on the second floor, right?_

* * *

 

Unfortunately, the second floor is a maze of doors. I feel like I should just grab one at random, but I don’t want to walk into someone’s class and bother them….

 

_Just follow your gut. Besides, what’s the worse that could happen?_

I grab the handle of the nearest door and yank it open…. unmasking a Western-style tearoom?

 

_This school just get weirder and weirder…. I do like tea, but I’m only experienced with more traditional methods…._

“Hello?” a short girl with pink hair asks.

 

“Ah…. I got a bit lost, sorry…..” I begin.

 

“No, it’s fine. Come in!” she exclaims. “Are you new?”

 

“Yes…” I say, uneasily stepping through the doorway and taking a seat by the table.

 

“Oh, that’s cool. I’m Madoka Kaname, and you are?”

 

“I’m Hitomi Shizuki…. it’s nice to meet you, Madoka.” I say, extending out my hand. Strangely enough, she doesn’t seem to notice….

 

_Maybe she can’t see? Or maybe she’s distracted…._

“Would you like some tea, Hitomi?” Madoka asks.

 

Before I can answer, she springs up out of her chair and heads to the nearby stove.

 

_I guess I’ll watch her…. besides, I have nothing better to do, and I’m interested in how Western tea works…._

_She’s like an efficiently graceful machine…. it’s like she done this a thousand times…._

_Well, it’s a lot less formal…. all you really need are the tea and cups…._

“By the way, what room were you looking for?” she asks, placing a cup on a plate in front of me.

 

“I was looking for the library…. some girls in my class told me that it was on this floor….”

 

“Is your teacher Kazuko Saotome?” she asks. “She’s a friend of my mother’s.”

 

“Yes…. how do you know that?” I ask while sipping my tea.

 

_It’s…. unusual? I enjoy it though, even though I’m more used to-_

“A friend of mine’s in your class. I’m in class 3-2, taught by Ms. Asami, for those with partial to full blindness.” she says, grabbing her cup.

 

_So she is blind…. yet, you wouldn’t know it just by looking at her, she…._

“By the way, you said you were looking for the library?” she asks, placing her empty cup on her plate.

 

_I…. right, I was. I do need new reading material….._

 

“Yes….” I begin, but she’s already gotten up out of her chair, grabbed a thin cane, and is leading me out the door.

 

“Umika, are you here?” she calls, yet there’s no one there….

 

“Oh, Madoka, I’ve been looking for you.” a woman with dark hair and glasses says, dropping a pile of papers on top of a desk. “My book is finally out! Too bad they didn’t listen to me when I requested a braille edition for you…. and who’s the lovely lady with the green hair?”

 

_Um….. thank you?_

“It’s okay. I’m so glad you’ve finally managed to get published, Umika! And that’s a new student, her name’s Hitomi Shizuki. Hitomi, this is Umika Misaki, Mitakihara High’s librarian and published writer!”

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Hitomi. Sorry if I was being a bit overenergetic. Is there anything you’re looking for?”

 

CHOICE 3:

 

a. “I’m just going to wander around, if you don’t mind.” (go to chapter 8) 

 

b. “Do you have any books on sign language?” (M +1, go to chapter 9) 

 

 

 

 


	7. Satisfaction

“No, I’m fine.” I say.

 

“Ah…. so we’ve succeeded at giving you a tour. In all honestly, there isn’t really-yes, I’ll stop being rude, Mami.” Kyoko tells me while eating. She and Mami spend the rest of of lunch signing to each other.

 

_I would’ve joined in…. but I don’t want to bother them…._

“Hmph. Mami says that we have to get to class early….” Kyoko says.

 

Strangely enough, we aren’t the first people there. There’s a girl with dark hair in braids and red glasses sitting at a desk in the corner of the room.

 

_She’s really cute…. I really want to go up to her and hug her and…. why am I thinking about this stuff again?_

* * *

 

During class, I feel like I’m just robotically going through the motions.

 

_Is this what the rest of my life will be like? A broken person pretending to be normal…._

_Yet I don’t want to be broken…._

After class, someone guides me to the main office.

 

_Yes, I am rooming here. No, I don’t have a roommate. No, I don’t play sports…. and yes, I do have arrhythmia._

_Yes, my medication is here._

_Take two tablets daily. Or else you die._

_My life is now tied to this bottle of pills._

_It’s like those stories, where you exchange your soul for a wish…. and the devil ties it to something….._

* * *

 

_Where am I?_

_Oh, right…. I’m now attending boarding school in Mitakihara….._

Kyoko’s just as brash as she was yesterday. I’d like to get to know Mami better, despite not knowing sign language….

 

_I guess I’ll go to the library and see if they have a book on that…. they said it was on the second floor, right?_

* * *

 

Unfortunately, the second floor is a maze of doors. I feel like I should just grab one at random, but I don’t want to walk into someone’s class and bother them….

 

_Just follow your gut. Besides, what’s the worse that could happen?_

I grab the handle of the nearest door and yank it open…. unmasking a Western-style tearoom?

 

_This school just get weirder and weirder…. I do like tea, but I’m only experienced with more traditional methods…._

“Hello?” a short girl with pink hair asks.

 

“Ah…. I got a bit lost, sorry…..” I begin.

 

“No, it’s fine. Come in!” she exclaims. “Are you new?”

 

“Yes…” I say, uneasily stepping through the doorway and taking a seat by the table.

 

“Oh, that’s cool. I’m Madoka Kaname, and you are?”

 

“I’m Hitomi Shizuki…. it’s nice to meet you, Madoka.” I say, extending out my hand. Strangely enough, she doesn’t seem to notice….

 

_Maybe she can’t see? Or maybe she’s distracted…._

“Would you like some tea, Hitomi?” Madoka asks.

 

Before I can answer, she springs up out of her chair and heads to the nearby stove.

 

I guess I’ll watch her…. besides, I have nothing better to do, and I’m interested in how Western tea works….

 

_She’s like an efficiently graceful machine…. it’s like she done this a thousand times…._

_Well, it’s a lot less formal…. all you really need are the tea and cups…._

“By the way, what room were you looking for?” she asks, placing a cup on a plate in front of me.

 

“I was looking for the library…. some girls in my class told me that it was on this floor….”

 

“Is your teacher Kazuko Saotome?” she asks. “She’s a friend of my mother’s.”

 

“Yes…. how do you know that?” I ask while sipping my tea.

 

_It’s…. unusual? I enjoy it though, even though I’m more used to-_

“A friend of mine’s in your class. I’m in class 3-2, taught by Ms. Asami, for those with partial to full blindness.” she says, grabbing her cup.

 

_So she is blind…. yet, you wouldn’t know it just by looking at her, she…._

“By the way, you said you were looking for the library?” she asks, placing her empty cup on her plate.

 

_I…. right, I was. I do need new reading material….._

 

“Yes….” I begin, but she’s already gotten up out of her chair, grabbed a thin cane, and is leading me out the door.

 

“Umika, are you here?” she calls, yet there’s no one there….

 

“Oh, Madoka, I’ve been looking for you.” a woman with dark hair and glasses says, dropping a pile of papers on top of a desk. “My book is finally out! Too bad they didn’t listen to me when I requested a braille edition for you…. and who’s the lovely lady with the green hair?”

 

_Um….. thank you?_

 

“It’s okay. I’m so glad you’ve finally managed to get published, Umika! And that’s a new student, her name’s Hitomi Shizuki. Hitomi, this is Umika Misaki, Mitakihara High’s librarian and published writer!”

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Hitomi. Sorry if I was being a bit overenergetic. Is there anything you’re looking for?”

 

CHOICE 3:

 

a. “I’m just going to wander around, if you don’t mind.” (go to chapter 8) 

 

b. “Do you have any books on sign language?” (M +1, go to chapter 9) 


	8. Wandering

“I’m just going to wander around, if you don’t mind.” I say, looking around the room.

 

“I understand. You know, sometimes I forget where everything is, with the sheer amount of books here…. and Madoka and I will be by the desk if you need us.” Umika says, adjusting her glasses.

 

* * *

 

 

If you ignored the fact that half the books appeared to be either in braille or audiobooks, the library looked just like any other ordinary one.

 

I’m stumbling around the maze of shelves, looking for a book, when I accidentally walk in on someone.

 

The dark-haired girl in my class is sitting on a cushion, nose buried in a book.

 

_She looks really cute…._

There’s another cushion right next to hers, and I begin walking towards it. As I get closer to her, I begin to notice what appears to be a lattice of scars on her left arm.

 

_Ah…. don’t stare at her! It’s rude and creepy!_

She seems to have noticed that I’m staring at her, for she turns away from me and appears to be staring intensely at a single page of her book, like she’s trying to hide herself from me….

 

_…..what do I do now?! I don’t want to…._

“I’m sorry if I bothered you!” I exclaim.

 

“....it’s okay….” she says, turning towards me. “You can sit here…..”

 

I plop myself onto the cushion next to her. She still seems absorbed in her book….

 

“Ah…. I’m Hitomi Shizuki-” I begin, but she cuts me off.

 

“I know…. you’re in the same class as me, right? I’m…. Homura….”

 

Despite the fact that we’re in a library and there’s no one near us, I can barely hear her.

 

_Homura…. that’s a really pretty name…._

There’s a pile of books near me, and I pick up a random one and begin reading.

 

_I…. just want to know her better. I want to become her friend, I guess…. and this isn’t a good book, there’s way too much description…._

I turn towards the pile and am about to grab another one, when I notice that Homura has been staring at me the entire time.

 

_So…. she wants to get to know me better as well? That’s good…. I hope we can-_

“Um…. I…. I’m…. I’ve….gotogodosomething!” she exclaims, sprinting out the door like she’s seen a ghost.

 

_Wait!_

I begin running after her, only to almost collide with Umika.

 

“Did you notice a girl with hair in two braids tied with purple hairbows, red glasses, and…. scars on her left arm run out of here?!” I exclaim.

 

“Um….” she begins.

 

“You know, that sounds a lot like Homura. What were you two doing?” Madoka asks.

 

“She was reading, and I think I scared her…. I only-”

 

“I’m sorry to bother you, but I need to find her.” Madoka says, grabbing her cane and rushing out the door. “I’ll explain to you later….”

 

_What did I do wrong? Please tell me she doesn’t think that I’m creepy….._

“She’s an incredibly shy person and she isn’t well-accustomed to social interactions.” Umika says, reassuring me. “It’s just the way she is…..”

 

_Like how I have a broken heart…. everyone is broken here._

_Homura…._

 

CHOICE 4:

 

a. _….she’s really cute, isn’t she?_ (M/H +1)

 

b. _….she might be one of the most broken of everyone here…._

 

(Go to chapter 10, regardless of choice) 

 

 


	9. Focusing

“Do you have any books on sign language?” I ask.

 

“Hmmm…. unfortunately, I’m not sure where they are. Why are you interested in learning it?” Umika asks, adjusting her classes.

 

“There’s a girl in my class who’s deaf, and I want to get to know her better.” I say.

 

“Well, it’s nice to see that you’re making friends here at Mitakihara. What’s her name?” she says.

 

“Mami Tomoe…. do you know her? She has blonde hair and-”

 

“Yes…. I do know her….” she says, her voice trailing off. Both she and Madoka appear to have stiffened….

 

_Did I do something wrong?_

 

“Ah…. anyways, have fun exploring the library. Madoka and I will be at the desk if you need us.”

 

* * *

 

If you ignored the fact that half the books appeared to be either in braille or audiobooks, the library looked just like any other ordinary one.

 

I’m stumbling around the maze of shelves, looking for a book, when I accidentally walk in on someone.

 

The dark-haired girl in my class is sitting on a cushion, nose buried in a book.

 

_She looks really cute…._

There’s another cushion right next to hers, and I begin walking towards it. As I get closer to her, I begin to notice what appears to be a lattice of scars on her left arm.

 

_Ah…. don’t stare at her! It’s rude and creepy!_

She seems to have noticed that I’m staring at her, for she turns away from me and appears to be staring intensely at a single page of her book, like she’s trying to hide herself from me….

 

_…..what do I do now?! I don’t want to…._

“I’m sorry if I bothered you!” I exclaim.

 

“....it’s okay….” she says, turning towards me. “You can sit here…..”

 

I plop myself onto the cushion next to her. She still seems absorbed in her book….

 

“Ah…. I’m Hitomi Shizuki-” I begin, but she cuts me off.

 

“I know…. you’re in the same class as me, right? I’m…. Homura….”

 

Despite the fact that we’re in a library and there’s no one near us, I can barely hear her.

 

_Homura…. that’s a really pretty name…._

There’s a pile of books near me, and I pick up a random one and begin reading.

 

_I…. just want to know her better. I want to become her friend, I guess…. and this isn’t a good book, there’s way too much description…._

I turn towards the pile and am about to grab another one, when I notice that Homura has been staring at me the entire time.

 

_So…. she wants to get to know me better as well? That’s good…. I hope we can-_

“Um…. I…. I’m…. I’ve….gotogodosomething!” she exclaims, sprinting out the door like she’s seen a ghost.

 

_Wait!_

I begin running after her, only to almost collide with Umika.

 

“Did you notice a girl with hair in two braids tied with purple hairbows, red glasses, and…. scars on her left arm run out of here?!” I exclaim.

 

“Um….” she begins.

 

“You know, that sounds a lot like Homura. What were you two doing?” Madoka asks.

 

“She was reading, and I think I scared her…. I only-”

 

“I’m sorry to bother you, but I need to find her.” Madoka says, grabbing her cane and rushing out the door. “I’ll explain to you later….”

 

_What did I do wrong? Please tell me she doesn’t think that I’m creepy….._

“She’s an incredibly shy person and she isn’t well-accustomed to social interactions.” Umika says, reassuring me. “It’s just the way she is…..”

 

_Like how I have a broken heart…. everyone is broken here._

_Homura…._

CHOICE 4:

 

a. _….she’s really cute, isn’t she?_ (M/H +1)

 

b. _….she might be one of the most broken of everyone here…._

 

(Go to chapter 10, regardless of choice) 

 

 


	10. Funneling

“Hey, Hitomi, are you going to help us with the festival or not?!” Kyoko asks me.

 

“What festival?” I ask in surprise.

 

“Didn’t we spent all of yesterday telling you about the festival that we’re planning?!” she exclaims.

 

_Oh…. right._

_I wasn’t really focusing on anything in class…. and as for what happened after…._

_Homura’s…. in class….. and she’s alone. Even in the bustle of activity, she’s a pillar of loneliness…._

_Maybe…._

 

“Ah, Kyoko, maybe you or Mami could ask Homura if she wants to help you?” I respond.

 

Kyoko starts talking, and she seems to be in an argument with herself over friends and enemies and politeness and jealously….

 

_Wait….she says everything Mami signs to her._

_You know, for all of their arguing, they seem pretty close…. and she’s probably not going to talk to me for a while…._

_What do I do now?_

CHOICE 5:

 

a. Talk to Homura. (if M/H is greater than or equal to 2, go to chapter 11) 

 

b. Talk to Kyoko. (if M is greater than or equal to 2, go to chapter 12) 

 

c. Nothing. (go to chapter 13) 

 

ALL POINTS RESET TO ZERO.

 

 


	11. Tea Room.

_Well, I guess I should talk to her, as I have nothing better to do…._

“Ah…. hello, Homura….” I say, walking over to her desk.

 

“.....Hitomi?” she responds, looking down at her desk. “I’m sorry!”

 

_What? She didn’t do anything wrong…._

“Ah….” I begin, but she isn’t looking at me, she’s now staring at the door….

 

“Are you waiting for someone?” I ask, hoping to be able to converse with her….

 

“Um…. yes…. I’m waiting…. for Madoka…..” she says.

 

“Madoka Kaname? Are you friends with her?” I ask.

 

“.....we are….”

 

_I guess that explains why Madoka ran after her yesterday…._

Homura’s staring at her desk again…. I hope I haven’t scared her or anything, I really want to become friends with her, she’s really cute….

 

“.....maybe she shouldn’t come here…. she doesn’t have to inconvenience herself….”

 

_Why? She can’t see, but she didn’t have any problems with anything yesterday….._

Homura’s staring at the window near Kyoko and Mami as Madoka walks through the door.

 

“She’s here now….” I tell Homura, who’s still staring at the window.

 

“Oh, hello Hitomi!” Madoka exclaims. “I didn’t know that you were becoming closer to Homura! Do you want to go to lunch with us?”

 

“I don’t mind….”

 

_Well, it’d help me get to know them better…._

* * *

 

Homura and I are both holding one of Madoka’s hands as she guides us down the hall.

 

_If someone were to see us, they’d think that we’re leading her…. for she’s both blind and ridiculously short…. not the other way around._

_Both her and Mami…. you wouldn’t know that they’re broken unless they told you…._

_And me?_

_Will I…._

And then my world went black as something hit me with the force of a bullet. Someone screamed.

 

“Ah…. I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you! Are you alright?” someone asks.

 

As I open my eyes, I notice a blue-haired girl wearing gym clothes sprawled in front of me.

 

“Yes…. I’m fine.” I say, picking myself off the ground. “And you?”

 

“Oh, don’t worry about me. I’m fine. Are you sure that you’re okay? I didn’t mean to hit you, I promise!” she exclaims.

 

_Apart from the fact that I feel like I’m being stabbed in the heart, I’m fine…. I guess…._

_It’ll get better…._

“Hitomi, is everything alright?” Madoka asks.

 

“I guess…. do you know who that is?” I ask, pointing at the blue-haired girl, before I realize that she can’t see anything.

 

_I’m an idiot…._

“Oh, me?” the blue-haired girl says. “I’m Sayaka Miki. It’s nice to meet you, Hitomi!” she exclaims. “Sorry I can’t talk, I have to do something!”

 

And then she ran down the hallway.

 

_She’s like an energetic whirlwind….._

* * *

 

“Welcome again to my tearoom! Homura and I eat lunch here almost every day!” Madoka exclaims, heading over to the stove. “Would you like me to make something for you?”

 

Before I can answer, she’s placed a lunchbox and cup of tea in front of me.

 

“....are you okay?” Homura asks, staring at her teacup.

 

“Yes….”

 

_I mean, I do have a life-threatening heart condition that could kill me at any point in time, but I don’t want to worry them…._

“Oh, by the way, do you room here? Homura and I are roommates, do you have one?” Madoka asks, placing a teapot in the middle of the table.

 

“Yes…. I don’t have a roommate though…. and is that how you two know each other?” I ask.

 

“That’s right! I’ve lived in Mitakihara all my life, and I moved in so I could be closer to Homura…. and you came here two years ago, right?”

 

“....yes…. I think….”

 

_I probably shouldn’t bother Homura…. besides, she and Madoka seem really close…._

_Madoka’s a really good chef…. this is delicious…._

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

 

“Ah…. I guess we’re going to have to go back to class now. Hitomi, you’re going to be coming with Homura, right?” Madoka asks, grabbing her cane.

 

“Yes.” I say as Madoka leads the two of us out the door and back to class. Thankfully, we’re just on time. Strangely enough, Kyoko and Mami aren’t there.

 

_Huh?_

_Maybe they’re doing something for the festival?_

As if summoned by my thoughts, Kyoko bursts through the door.

“Hitomi! Mami’s been looking for you!” she exclaims, thrusting a list into my hands. “Help us!”

 

_Plywood…. paint…. p-_

“So, are you going to help us or not?!” Kyoko exclaims.

 

“Ah…. I guess so….”

 

_She seems really enthusiastic about this…. I don’t want to let her down._

 

(Go to chapter 14) 

 

 


	12. Tea Cafe.

_Well, I don’t want Kyoko to be driven insane…. might as well talk to her._

“Um…. I can help you guys?” I ask.

 

“You could’ve told me before…. oh nevermind. We’re going out to lunch because Mami’s in a mood for tea and the school doesn’t have it…. want to come with us?” Kyoko asks.

  
“Sure…. but isn’t there a tearoom here? Couldn’t you-” I begin, but Kyoko’s already dragging me out the door.

 

* * *

 

 

I’m holding Kyoko and Mami’s hands as they lead me out the classroom door. They’re having a conversation in sign language over me.

 

_Maybe it’d be better if they let go of me? I don’t want to bother them….._

“Ah-” I begin, but then my world went black as something hit me with the force of a bullet.

 

“Ah…. I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you! Are you alright?” someone asks.

 

As I open my eyes, I notice a blue-haired girl wearing gym clothes sprawled in front of me.

 

“Yes…. I’m fine.” I say, picking myself off the ground. “And you?”

 

“Oh, don’t worry about me. I’m fine. Are you sure that you’re okay? I didn’t mean to hit you, I promise!” she exclaims.

 

_Apart from the fact that I feel like I’m being stabbed in the heart, I’m fine…. I guess…._

_It’ll get better…._

“Hitomi, are you-oh for god’s sake, how many times do we have to tell you this?!” Kyoko exclaims as she and Mami run towards me. “NO RUNNING IN THE HALLS, SAYAKA MIKI.”

 

_It’s a bit harsh…. but that’s just the way she is…._

“I’m sorry! I have to do something!” Sayaka exclaims, running down the hallway.

 

_She’s like an energetic whirlwind….._

* * *

 

“Here we are at the Cafe Lepamacha, which serves overpriced tea…. and yes, some people like quality tea and Hitomi is one of them, don’t insult her, Kyoko…. um, and as I was saying, the only semi-decent thing is their bucket parfait, which is a-WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY DISCONTINUED IT?! THOSE F-”

 

_….she does seem like the type of person who’d swear a lot…._

“Welcome to Lepamacha. How may I help you?” Umika asks, heading towards us.

 

“You work here?!” I ask.

 

“Oh, hi Hitomi. And yes, I’m a librarian, waitress, and published writer! Tell Madoka I’ve sold-nevermind.” she says, glancing over at Mami and Kyoko. “Sorry for bothering you guys. Would you like a table by the window?”

 

“A table by the window sounds nice.” Kyoko says.

 

_…..which is most likely her translating for Mami…._

“Good. So one traditional green tea, one sandwich sampler, and we have put the bucket parfaits back on the menu, so one of those? Hitomi, what would you like?” Umika asks.

 

_So Mami likes traditional tea as well? That’s nice…._

“Um…. I’ll have a traditional green tea as well…. and whatever the cheapest lunch item on the menu is….” I say.

 

“Mami’s paying for all of us, don’t worry.” Kyoko says. “She has enough money.”

 

“Okay…. then I’ll just get a sandwich.”

 

Umika takes our orders and returns a few minutes later, almost dropping the tray onto the table.

 

“Sorry! It’s just really heavy, thanks to the bucket parfait. I’ve also got some extra spoons-”

 

“We won’t be needing them, but thanks.” Kyoko says, grabbing the bucket. “Anyways, you’re going to help us with the festival, right?”

 

_I guess I should…. I mean, they did treat me to lunch…._

“Okay…. what do you want me to do?” I ask.

 

“We’ll…. tell…. you…. later!” Kyoko says while eating her parfait. Mami signs something to her.

 

* * *

 

Contrary to Kyoko’s report, the food at the Lepamacha cafe is actually pretty good.

 

Unfortunately, we’re also a few minutes late to class, but Saotome doesn’t seem to notice.

 

“Oh…. dammit, I forgot to give you the list of stuff.” Kyoko says, thrusting a list of paper in my face.

 

_Plywood…. paint…. posterboard…._

_All of this stuff’s probably on this floor…._

 

(Go to chapter 14) 

__   
  


 

 


	13. Introversion

 

_I don’t want to bother anyone…. so I’ll just stay here and do my schoolwork…._

After what feels like hours, the bell finally rings for lunch.

 

“....hey, Hitomi, do you want to come with us? We’re going to a cafe for lunch.” Kyoko asks.

 

“Okay….” I say as Kyoko drags me out the door.

 

* * *

 

I’m holding Kyoko and Mami’s hands as they lead me out the classroom door. They’re having a conversation in sign language over me.

 

_Maybe it’d be better if they let go of me? I don’t want to bother them….._

“Ah-” I begin, but then my world went black as something hit me with the force of a bullet.

 

“Ah…. I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you! Are you alright?” someone asks.

 

As I open my eyes, I notice a blue-haired girl wearing gym clothes sprawled in front of me.

 

“Yes…. I’m fine.” I say, picking myself off the ground. “And you?”

 

“Oh, don’t worry about me. I’m fine. Are you sure that you’re okay? I didn’t mean to hit you, I promise!” she exclaims.

 

_Apart from the fact that I feel like I’m being stabbed in the heart, I’m fine…. I guess…._

_It’ll get better…._

“Hitomi, are you-oh for god’s sake, how many times do we have to tell you this?!” Kyoko exclaims as she and Mami run towards me. “NO RUNNING IN THE HALLS, SAYAKA MIKI.”

 

_It’s a bit harsh…. but that’s just the way she is…._

“I’m sorry! I have to do something!” Sayaka exclaims, running down the hallway.

 

_She’s like an energetic whirlwind….._

* * *

 

“Here we are at the Cafe Lepamacha, which serves overpriced tea…. and yes, some people like quality tea and Hitomi is one of them, don’t insult her, Kyoko…. um, and as I was saying, the only semi-decent thing is their bucket parfait, which is a-WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY DISCONTINUED IT?! THOSE F-”

 

_….she does seem like the type of person who’d swear a lot…._

“Welcome to Lepamacha. How may I help you?” Umika asks, heading towards us.

 

“You work here?!” I ask.

 

“Oh, hi Hitomi. And yes, I’m a librarian, waitress, and published writer! Tell Madoka I’ve sold-nevermind.” she says, glancing over at Mami and Kyoko. “Sorry for bothering you guys. Would you like a table by the window?”

 

“A table by the window sounds nice.” Kyoko says.

 

_…..which is most likely her translating for Mami…._

“Good. So one traditional green tea, one sandwich sampler, and we have put the bucket parfaits back on the menu, so one of those? Hitomi, what would you like?” Umika asks.

 

_So Mami likes traditional tea as well? That’s nice…._

“Um…. I’ll have a traditional green tea as well…. and whatever the cheapest lunch item on the menu is….” I say.

 

“Mami’s paying for all of us, don’t worry.” Kyoko says. “She has enough money.”

 

“Okay…. then I’ll just get a sandwich.”

 

Umika takes our orders and returns a few minutes later, almost dropping the tray onto the table.

 

“Sorry! It’s just really heavy, thanks to the bucket parfait. I’ve also got some extra spoons-”

 

“We won’t be needing them, but thanks.” Kyoko says, grabbing the bucket. “Anyways, you’re going to help us with the festival, right?”

 

_I guess I should…. I mean, they did treat me to lunch…._

“Okay…. what do you want me to do?” I ask.

 

“We’ll…. tell…. you…. later!” Kyoko says while eating her parfait. Mami signs something to her.

 

* * *

 

Contrary to Kyoko’s report, the food at the Lepamacha cafe is actually pretty good.

 

Unfortunately, we’re also a few minutes late to class, but Saotome doesn’t seem to notice.

 

“Oh…. dammit, I forgot to give you the list of stuff.” Kyoko says, thrusting a list of paper in my face.

 

_Plywood…. paint…. posterboard…._

_All of this stuff’s probably on this floor…._

 

(Go to chapter 14) 


	14. Violins

Unfortunately, I have no idea where exactly the school’s art room is. I could open doors at random, but I don’t want to disturb anyone.

 

_Just grab another random door…. if it goes like last time, you’ll meet another cute girl…._

_Why am I thinking about girls like this again?_

_I mean…._

 

And then my thoughts are cut off by a violin.

 

_It’s….. this is amazing. It’s like passion, except in the form of music…._

_This is beautiful…._

_Who is this person? I have to go find them!_

“Ah…. Hitomi Shizuki?” someone asks. It’s the school nurse.

 

_Why is she looking for me?_

“Yes?” I answer, confusedly looking at her.

 

“I’d just like to ask you if you’re alright. As you’ve only been taking medication for two days, you might be experiencing certain side effects…. come to me if you’re feeling ill…. oh, and on another note, why haven’t you been exercising? Didn’t I tell you to?”

 

_She did? Oh…. right… I wasn’t really focusing….._

“I want you to promise that you’ll make an effort to exercise, okay?” she asks.

 

CHOICE 6:

 

a. “I’ll try to….” (go to chapter 15) 

 

b. “Yes, I will.” (S +1, go to chapter 16) 

 

 

 


	15. Responsibility

“I’ll try to….” I say, looking at the wall above her head.

 

“Ah…. I guess that’s good enough. I hope I’ll see you at the track….” she says, walking down the hallway.

 

_Oh…. I forgot to ask her where the art supplies are…. I hope Mami and Kyoko aren’t mad…._

The violin music starts again, and I feel like I should go find its source, but it’s getting late and I really should go back to my room….

 

_Or…. I guess I could get my exercise over with…. it isn’t that dark…._

The track is just outside the dorms. There’s no one else there, and I begin to run.

 

_Just start off slowly…. don’t overexert yourself…. focus…._

“Hey, Hitomi! Why are you running in a dress?” someone yells.

 

_She sounds kind of familiar…._

“Anyways, it’s nice to meet you again!” she says, running towards me.

 

_Wow…. she’s like a whirlwind…._

“In case you’ve forgotten my name, I’m Sayaka Miki!” she exclaims. She’s running right next to me now, and I start to speed up, trying to synchronise my pace with hers…. and she comes to an abrupt stop.

 

“I don’t want you to overexert yourself! The…. nurse told me about you and your condition-I’m sorry!” she exclaims.

 

_So that’s how the nurse knows…._

“You don’t have to apologise.” I say, walking towards her. “It’s getting dark, should we go back inside? Where’s your room?”

 

“I don’t room here….” Sayaka says, walking with me towards the track’s exit. “I’ve lived in Mitakihara for all of my life…. not everyone here is a transfer student, you know….”

 

_Translation: Not everyone here is a broken person._

_Sayaka looks perfectly normal…. and from what she’s said, she doesn’t seem to be broken…._

“At least you didn’t ask me…. I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to insult you!” she says, staring at my foot. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Hitomi!”

 

_You don’t have to apologise that much…._

* * *

 

I was planning to run this morning, but I woke up feeling like someone had stabbed me, so I ended up going to class twenty minutes early.

 

“Hello? Anyone there?” someone calls.

 

Madoka’s standing outside of the door, leaning on her cane.

 

“Madoka?” I ask, walking towards the door. “Why are you here?”

 

“Hitomi? How long have you been here? Have you seen Homura anywhere?” she asks, stepping into the classroom.

 

“I think we’re the only people here….” I respond.

 

“It must be the festival…. everyone’s trying to set up their booths and get all of their paperwork in as soon as possible….”

 

_The…. oh, right._

_I completely forgot about the art supplies…. I hope Mami and Kyoko won’t be mad…._

As if summoned by my thoughts, Kyoko pops into the room, dragging Mami behind her.

 

“Hello Hitomi…. and Madoka.” she says, letting go of Mami’s hand. “How may I help you?” Mami’s signing something to her….

 

“Good morning, Kyoko. Can I speak to Mami?” Madoka asks.

 

_….is it even possible? As Madoka can’t see and Mami can’t hear…._

 

“Unfortunately, you’ll have to use me as your interpreter.” Kyoko says, folding her hands in front of her and turning towards Mami. “We need class 3-2’s budget sheet.”

 

“Shouldn’t you ask Oriko?” Madoka responds. “She’s our class’s representative.”

 

“Um…. we were going to, but we’re in a bit of a hurry, and since you’re in her class, we…. HAVE AN ENTIRE F-ING FESTIVAL TO PLAN, YOU CAN GET THE F-ING FORM IN-and Kyoko, stop swearing, we’re in school….”

 

_Wait…. Mami and Kyoko are the only people planning the entire festival?_

“Ah…. I’m pretty sure Oriko knows more about this than I do. Why don’t you ask her?” Madoka asks.

 

“Um…. yes, we are aware that Oriko Mikuni exists. We….. um….. due to her…. personality! Due to a conflict of interests-”

 

“Couldn’t you have asked Kirika instead?” Madoka asks, while Mami and Kyoko appear to be having another argument in sign language….

 

“Erm…. who is that…. or right, her assistant and class 3-2’s unofficial Braille translator…. uh….. um….. Kyoko, stop getting into pointless arguments….. um…. hey, Hitomi! Help us!” Kyoko exclaims, turning towards me.

 

_I’m confused…. what do I do?_

CHOICE 6:

 

a. “Why are you dragging me into this?” (M/H +1, go to chapter 17) 

 

b. “Sure, I’ll help you.” (M +1, go to chapter 18) 

 

 


	16. Desire

 

“Yes, I will.” I say, my voice surprisingly confident.

 

“That’s great! I hope you’ll show up at the track soon.” she says, walking down the hallway.

 

_Oh…. I forgot to ask her where the art supplies are…. I hope Mami and Kyoko aren’t mad…._

The violin music starts again, and I feel like I should go find its source, but it’s getting late and I really should go back to my room….

 

_Or…. I guess I could get my exercise over with…. it isn’t that dark…._

The track is just outside the dorms. There’s no one else there, and I begin to run.

 

_Just start off slowly…. don’t overexert yourself…. focus…._

“Hey, Hitomi! Why are you running in a dress?” someone yells.

 

_She sounds kind of familiar…._

“Anyways, it’s nice to meet you again!” she says, running towards me.

 

_Wow…. she’s like a whirlwind…._

“In case you’ve forgotten my name, I’m Sayaka Miki!” she exclaims. She’s running right next to me now, and I start to speed up, trying to synchronise my pace with hers…. and she comes to an abrupt stop.

 

“I don’t want you to overexert yourself! The…. nurse told me about you and your condition-I’m sorry!” she exclaims.

 

_So that’s how the nurse knows…._

“You don’t have to apologise.” I say, walking towards her. “It’s getting dark, should we go back inside? Where’s your room?”

 

“I don’t room here….” Sayaka says, walking with me towards the track’s exit. “I’ve lived in Mitakihara for all of my life…. not everyone here is a transfer student, you know….”

 

_Translation: Not everyone here is a broken person._

_Sayaka looks perfectly normal…. and from what she’s said, she doesn’t seem to be broken…._

“At least you didn’t ask me…. I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to insult you!” she says, staring at my foot. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Hitomi!”

 

_You don’t have to apologise that much…._

* * *

 

I was planning to run this morning, but I woke up feeling like someone had stabbed me, so I ended up going to class twenty minutes early.

 

“Hello? Anyone there?” someone calls.

 

Madoka’s standing outside of the door, leaning on her cane.

 

“Madoka?” I ask, walking towards the door. “Why are you here?”

 

“Hitomi? How long have you been here? Have you seen Homura anywhere?” she asks, stepping into the classroom.

 

“I think we’re the only people here….” I respond.

 

“It must be the festival…. everyone’s trying to set up their booths and get all of their paperwork in as soon as possible….”

 

_The…. oh, right._

_I completely forgot about the art supplies…. I hope Mami and Kyoko won’t be mad…._

As if summoned by my thoughts, Kyoko pops into the room, dragging Mami behind her.

 

“Hello Hitomi…. and Madoka.” she says, letting go of Mami’s hand. “How may I help you?” Mami’s signing something to her….

 

“Good morning, Kyoko. Can I speak to Mami?” Madoka asks.

 

_….is it even possible? As Madoka can’t see and Mami can’t hear…._

“Unfortunately, you’ll have to use me as your interpreter.” Kyoko says, folding her hands in front of her and turning towards Mami. “We need class 3-2’s budget sheet.”

 

“Shouldn’t you ask Oriko?” Madoka responds. “She’s our class’s representative.”

 

“Um…. we were going to, but we’re in a bit of a hurry, and since you’re in her class, we…. HAVE AN ENTIRE F-ING FESTIVAL TO PLAN, YOU CAN GET THE F-ING FORM IN-and Kyoko, stop swearing, we’re in school….”

 

_Wait…. Mami and Kyoko are the only people planning the entire festival?_

“Ah…. I’m pretty sure Oriko knows more about this than I do. Why don’t you ask her?” Madoka asks.

 

“Um…. yes, we are aware that Oriko Mikuni exists. We….. um….. due to her…. personality! Due to a conflict of interests-”

 

“Couldn’t you have asked Kirika instead?” Madoka asks, while Mami and Kyoko appear to be having another argument in sign language….

 

“Erm…. who is that…. or right, her assistant and class 3-2’s unofficial Braille translator…. uh….. um….. Kyoko, stop getting into pointless arguments….. um…. hey, Hitomi! Help us!” Kyoko exclaims, turning towards me.

 

_I’m confused…. what do I do?_

CHOICE 6:

 

a. “Why are you dragging me into this?” (M/H +1, go to chapter 17) 

  
b. “Sure, I’ll help you.” (M +1, go to chapter 18) 


	17. Assertiveness

“Why are you dragging me into this?” I ask.

 

_….I don’t….. want to bother anyone, but…._

“Um…. because…. of my personal vendetta with…. Kyoko, there’s no need to tell her that….”

 

_Kyoko has a dislike of Madoka? Is that why…. still, that doesn’t mean…._

“Just because you dislike her, doesn’t mean you have to drag her into an argument for no reason.” I say, folding my hands in front of me.

 

“Thank you, Hitomi.” Madoka says, walking out the door. Mami’s signing something at Kyoko, and they’re…. leaving the room….

 

_Please tell me I didn’t hurt them…. I was a bit harsh…._

Class has started, and Homura is nowhere to be seen.

 

* * *

 

Today’s class seems to be even slower than usual, and I’m not sure if it’s because of the subject or the fact that Mami, Kyoko, and Homura aren’t there.

 

Finally, the day comes to an end. I’m about to leave for my room when Homura bursts through the door.

 

“Um….. Hitomi! Have you seen Madoka anywhere?!” she exclaims.

 

_It sounds like she’s panicking….. I don’t want to hurt anyone else…._

“She was looking for you this morning…. do you want me to help you find her?” I say, walking towards her.

 

“You don’t…. have to…. inconvenience yourself….” she says as we walk out the door.

 

“Where have you checked?” I ask, but she doesn’t answer. We continue walking down the hallway in silence.

 

“I…. thought…. she’d be in the cafeteria, to get away…..” she says, walking into the dark and empty room.

 

_Isn’t it obvious that there’s no one there?_

_No, I shouldn’t say that to her…._

“Um…. maybe she’s in her classroom?” I respond.

 

“....I guess we should check….” she says, grabbing my hand….

 

_It’s soft…. I wish she’d be like this more often, but…. then again…._

“Here we are.” I say, opening the door to room 3-2. Madoka’s sitting at a desk near the front of the room.

 

“Hello, Hitomi!” she says, grabbing her cane and walking over towards the door. “Is Homura with you?”

 

“....yes….” Homura says, letting go of my hand and walking towards Madoka.

 

“Great! We’re working on a noodle stand for the festival, do you want to help us?” she asks.

 

_….isn’t this class all…. well, you wouldn’t know it from looking at them…._

“Hey, Madoka, who’s with you?” a dark-haired girl asks, walking towards us.

 

“Kirika, is it okay if my friends from class 3-3 help us with our noodle stand?”

 

“Sure. I don’t mind. It’s nice not being the only person in the room who’s able to see…. and I’m Kirika Kure, assistant to class 3-2’s representative Oriko Mikuni. You?” she asks.

 

“I’m Hitomi Shizuki and that’s Homura….” I begin.

 

“Homura…. there’s a Homura Akemi in class 3-3, nice to meet you two, and you can help me with construction.” Kirika says, handing me a saw.

 

_Akemi…. Homura Akemi, I like how that sounds…. and they really do trust the students here a lot more…._

* * *

 

“Ah…. Hitomi?” Madoka asks, causing me to drop my saw. “Homura and I are leaving for our room, would you like to come with us?”

 

_It’s….. I must’ve lost track of time building the stand…._

“Sure….” I say, handing the saw to Kirika and walking out the door.

 

_It’s a lot calmer outside when it’s dark…. apart from the lights, the world’s black and borderline still…._

“By the way, what’s your class doing for the festival?” Madoka asks. “Homura hasn’t told me anything, and since you seem to be close to Mami and Kyoko….”

 

Her voice trails off, and she seems to have stiffened.

 

_Oh…. right. This morning…. she probably doesn’t want to remember it…._

“Um…. I….”

 

_….have absolutely no idea._

“Well, I guess we’ll find out in two days. Good night!” Madoka says, as she and Homura walk into their room.

 

 

* * *

 

_There’s just one more day before the festival…. and I forgot about my running, I’ll have to catch up on that…. but I’m most likely…._

“Hitomi! There you are!” someone yells, running towards me. “Where were you yesterday?”

 

“I was doing something for the festival….” I say as Sayaka grabs my hand. “Are you doing anything?”

 

“Me? No, but my best friend is performing something and my class is running a booth, but that’s not important. Would you like to have lunch with me today on the roof?” she asks, almost dragging me up a set of stairs.

 

“Sure….”

 

_As long as I don’t have to do anything for the festival then, I’ll be there…._

 

“Yay! See you there!” she exclaims, walking into her classroom.

 

* * *

 

The class drags by, and it feels like hours before the bell rings for lunch. I wait for a few minutes to see if anyone has plans with me, but no one approaches me.

 

_I guess they’re still busy with festival stuff…. anyways, I have to get to the roof, and there’s a staircase over here…._

_WARNING: DO NOT STAND NEAR EDGE OF ROOF._

I’m greeted by that sign and a bunch of benches. There’s a blue bag sitting on one of them, and I assume it’s Sayaka’s….

 

_She’s late…. I hope she didn’t-_

“Hi! Sorry I’m late, I was dropping off something for a friend!” Sayaka exclaims, bursting through the door. “Anyways, isn’t the view really pretty up here?”

 

“It is…. everything looks so small….” I say as she hands me a lunchbox.

 

“I made this yesterday, what do you think?” she says as I open it.

 

_It’s really cute…. I prefer the more traditional ones, but….._

We spend the rest of lunch eating, staring at the tiny world going by, and talking about the festival. She also tells me a little bit about the school track team, and how there’s a girl who’s missing one of her legs.

 

“.....but that doesn’t really matter, for she used to play soccer-she still does now-and she’s really fast…. um, and are you going to run with me today? After class?”

 

“I-”

 

_I’m not sure…. should I run with her? But there’s also the stuff I have to do for the festival…._

_What should I do?_

CHOICE 7:

 

a. “I’m sorry, but I’m going to be helping class 3-2 with their noodle stand.” (if M/H is equal to 1, go to chapter 19) 

 

b.  “Yes, I’m going to run with you. Sorry for not being there yesterday.” (if S is equal to 1, go to chapter 21) 

 

ALL POINTS RESET TO ZERO.

 


	18. Helpfulness

“Sure, I’ll help you.” I say.

 

_The last time they asked me to help, I was unable to…. so I’ll make it up to them…._

“Thank you.” Kyoko says, turning towards me. “Could you please go to class 3-2 and get the budget from Kirika Kure…. Kyoko, you really should stop getting into pointless arguments, don’t let your dislike of her cloud your judgement…..”

 

_Kyoko has a dislike of Madoka? Is that why…. I have to get class 3-2’s budget. Focus on that._

The room is right next door. I knock on the door, and a girl with a white hat opens the door.

 

“Um…. are you Kirika Kure?” I ask. “Kyoko sent me here for your budget.”

 

“Unfortunately, I’m not. My name is Oriko Mikuni, and unless you want the Braille version, I won’t be able to help you. Kirika is most likely inside the classroom right now, could you please wait a moment?” she says, walking through the door.

 

_…..that’d explain the hat…._

After what feels like hours, Kirika (or at least the person I thought was her) handed me a sheet of paper that looked like a receipt. I thanked her and headed back to class.

 

“Here’s the budget.” I said, handing the sheet to Kyoko, only for her and Mami to drag me into a nearby room.

 

_What…. what’s going on?!_

“Well…. welcome to the Student Council room, Hitomi. Unfortunately, Mami and I are the only members, it’s a really long story…. Kyoko, Hitomi doesn’t need to know about that…. and anyways, we have two days to get this festival up and running, so…. we have food! Will you help us?” Kyoko says. Mami’s hands are moving really quickly, and they both seem pretty enthusiastic….

 

“Um…. didn’t I already tell you that?” I ask.

 

Kyoko signs something to Mami, who is currently smiling….

 

_She looks really pretty like that…._

“Yay! We’ll discuss the other stuff tomorrow…..” Kyoko says, tossing me a pile of papers.

 

* * *

 

“That’s the last one.” Kyoko says, passing me a plate of apple slices. “We’d expected to finish sorting all this stuff out tomorrow….. hey, Hitomi, do you want us to walk you back to your room?”

 

_How much time have I spent in here? This isn’t what I expected, but time has moved by a lot faster than in class…._

_It’s really dark outside…._

 

“I would…. by the way, do you two room here?” I ask, taking an apple slice.

 

“Yes. Our rooms are next door to each other.” Kyoko says while eating. Mami takes my hand, and begins walking me out the door….

 

_Ah…. her hand’s moving against mine, and I guess it’s because she’s so used to signing everything…._

“Hitomi, why are you blushing?” Kyoko asks, running towards us.

 

_I…. am? Are you supposed to feel this way around girls?_

_I mean, she’s really pretty, and seems like a nice person…._

_It’s a lot calmer outside when it’s dark…. apart from the lights, the world’s black and borderline still…._

Kyoko and Mami are having another conversation in sign language as they drop me off at my room.

 

“See you tomorrow in class.” Kyoko says as they two of them walk away.

 

* * *

 

_There’s just one more day before the festival…. and I forgot about my running, I’ll have to catch up on that…. but I’m most likely…._

“Hitomi! There you are!” someone yells, running towards me. “Where were you yesterday?”

 

“I was doing something for the festival….” I say as Sayaka grabs my hand. “Are you doing anything?”

 

“Me? No, but my best friend is performing something and my class is running a booth, but that’s not important. Would you like to have lunch with me today on the roof?” she asks, almost dragging me up a set of stairs.

 

“Sure….”

 

_As long as I don’t have to do anything for the festival then, I’ll be there…._

“Yay! See you there!” she exclaims, walking into her classroom.

 

* * *

 

The class drags by, and it feels like hours before the bell rings for lunch. I wait for a few minutes to see if anyone has plans with me, but no one approaches me.

 

_I guess they’re still busy with festival stuff…. anyways, I have to get to the roof, and there’s a staircase over here…._

_WARNING: DO NOT STAND NEAR EDGE OF ROOF._

I’m greeted by that sign and a bunch of benches. There’s a blue bag sitting on one of them, and I assume it’s Sayaka’s….

 

_She’s late…. I hope she didn’t-_

“Hi! Sorry I’m late, I was dropping off something for a friend!” Sayaka exclaims, bursting through the door. “Anyways, isn’t the view really pretty up here?”

 

“It is…. everything looks so small….” I say as she hands me a lunchbox.

 

“I made this yesterday, what do you think?” she says as I open it.

 

_It’s really cute…. I prefer the more traditional ones, but….._

We spend the rest of lunch eating, staring at the tiny world going by, and talking about the festival. She also tells me a little bit about the school track team, and how there’s a girl who’s missing one of her legs.

 

“.....but that doesn’t really matter, for she used to play soccer-she still does now-and she’s really fast…. um, and are you going to run with me today? After class?”

 

“I-”

 

I’m not sure…. should I run with her? But there’s also the stuff I have to do for the festival….

 

_What should I do?_

CHOICE 7:

 

a. “I’m sorry, but I’m going to be helping the student council with something.” (if M is equal to 1, go to chapter 20) 

 

b. “Yes, I’m going to run with you. Sorry for not being there yesterday.” (if S is equal to 1, go to chapter 21) 

 

ALL POINTS RESET TO ZERO.

 

 


	19. Division

“I’m sorry, but I’m going to be helping class 3-2 with their noodle stand.” I say.

 

_Madoka and Homura will probably be there…. right?_

“Aren’t you in class 3-3? Should you be helping you own class?” Sayaka asks, putting her lunchbox away.

 

“We haven’t really been doing anything…. and a friend of mine is helping them, so I’m going to be with her….” I say, handing her my box.

 

“....oh, nevermind. I hope you have fun with her!” she exclaims, walking me down the stairs and to class.

 

* * *

 

_Tick…. tock…. tick…. tock…._

_Today’s going by at the speed of molasses…. although I guess it’s because I’m waiting for something…._

Finally, the bell rings. I head to classroom 3-2 and knock on their door.

 

“Hello?” I ask. “I’m here to help-”

 

“Hitomi! Have you seen Homura anywhere?” Madoka asks, rushing towards the door.

 

_Homura…. was she even in class? I don’t remember seeing her…._

“....anyways, I have to run run some errands in town, and I’m in a bit of a rush….” Madoka says, grabbing her cane. “Do you want to come with me?”

 

CHOICE 8:

 

a. “Yes, I’m coming with you.” (go to chapter 22)

 

b. “I’m going to go look for Homura, if you don’t mind.” (go to chapter 23)


	20. Medication

“I’m sorry, but I’m going to be helping the student council with something.” I say.

 

_Mami and Kyoko…. they’re probably going to expect me to help them with last minute festival stuff…._

“We have a student council?!” Sayaka asks, putting her lunchbox away.

 

“Yes…. but the only two people on it are these two girls from my class. Do you know Mami Tomoe and Kyoko Sakura?” I say, handing her my box.

 

“I’ve heard of them…. anyways, have fun with them!” she exclaims, walking me down the stairs and to class.

 

* * *

 

_Tick…. tock…. tick…. tock…._

_Today’s going by at the speed of molasses…. although I guess it’s because I’m waiting for something…._

Finally, the bell rings.

 

_I just need to find the student council room…. where exactly is it, all of the hallways look exactly the same, there’s glass everywhere…._

I spend about fifteen minutes wandering around the school before giving up and heading to my room.

 

_I’m just going to relax for a bit…._

“You know, you really should lock your door.” Kyoko says, walking into my room with Mami.

 

_…..was I supposed to be somewhere? I’m sorry…._

“.....Kyoko, you really shouldn’t break into other people’s rooms, that’s rude-yes, I know that, but we’re potentially-hey, what are all of those pills for?” she says, pointing at my desk, which is covered in bottles of heart medication.

 

“Um….”

 

CHOICE 8:

 

a. “I…. have a life-threatening heart condition that…. could kill me at any time….” (go to chapter 24)

 

b. “Why are you asking me this?” (go to chapter 25)

 

 


	21. Running

“Yes, I’m going to run with you. Sorry for not being there yesterday.” I say.

 

“You don’t have to apologize!” Sayaka exclaims, putting her lunchbox away.

 

_Isn’t it a bit hypocritical?_

 

“Anyways, see you there, Hitomi!” she exclaims, taking my lunchbox and my hand.

_…..why am I acting like this? It’s perfectly normal for friends to hold each other’s hands…. but I’ve only known her for…. and…._

_STOP. BEING. PERVERTED._

Sayaka leads me down the stairs and into my classroom.

 

* * *

 

_Tick…. tock…. tick…. tock…._

_Today’s going by at the speed of molasses…. although I guess it’s because I’m waiting for something…._

Finally, the bell rings. I gather my belongings and head to the track.

 

“Hey, why are you wearing a dress?” a girl with orange hair asks. “Shouldn’t you be in uniform?”

 

_I don’t have one because I don’t take gym classes?_

“She’s going to be borrowing one of mine! Hitomi, this is the girl I was telling you about, her name’s Kaoru Maki. Kaoru, this is Hitomi Shizuki!” Sayaka exclaims, handing me some clothes.

 

“It’s nice to meet you….” I say as I walk into the changing room.

 

_She….oh, her right leg…._

_It’s probably not polite to stare…. yet she plays soccer and runs and doesn’t seem to be broken…._

_As for me? I don’t want to kill myself…._

_Should I…._

 

CHOICE 8:

 

a. ….take it easy…. (go to chapter 26)

 

b. push myself. (go to chapter 27)

 

 


	22. Edibles

“Yes, I’m coming with you.” I say.

 

“That’s great! Let’s go!” she exclaims, grabbing my hand and leading me out the door. “Homura’s birthday is coming up, and I’d like to bake her something!”

 

_Her birthday’s soon? I guess I should get her something…._

Madoka leads me out the front door and down a colorful road filled with trees.

 

_It’s too bad she can’t see this…. it’s really pretty, but I don’t want to be rude…._

_CLOSED FOR RENOVATIONS. WILL REOPEN SOON._

“Anyways, what do you think?” Madoka asks.

 

“Um…. I think the store’s closed.” I say, gesturing towards the sign.

 

“That sucks…. anyways, there’s a really good cafe nearby, do you want to come with me?” she asks, grabbing my hand.

 

“Okay….” I say, as she leads me towards another building.

 

_Cafe Lepamacha._

_Have I been here before? It sounds kind of familiar…._

“Umika! Table for two, please. How’s your book going?” she asks the woman standing by the door.

 

“It’s great! I was finally able to get a braille edition released!” she exclaims, leading us towards a table. “So, Hitomi, right? How are you enjoying Mitakihara?”

 

“Um…. it’s really different from my old school, you’re a lot more independent?” I say.

 

“That’s great. Anyways, here’s the braille menu for Madoka, and what would you guys like?” Umika asks.

 

“Do you have any tea?” I ask.

 

“Sure! Green tea, black tea, passion tea, traditional green tea, British tea…..” Umika lists.

 

“One traditional green tea, please.” I request. “And can I have a bucket parfait as well?”

 

“I never thought you’d be the type of person who’d enjoy that.” Umika says.

 

“I’m splitting it with Madoka….” I say.

 

“Oh? So she has a thing for elegant girls who enjoy green tea? Well…. you seem to like Homura so that’s a plus. Anyways, good luck!” Umika exclaims.

 

_Um…._

_I mean, we’re friends, but…._

Umika appears to have taken Madoka’s order, for she’s left our table.

 

“Sorry if that bothered you. It’s just that Umika’s a bit enthusiastic about that stuff, as the last person I dated….. um, let’s just say it didn’t turn out very well.” Madoka says, staring out the window.

 

“What happened?”  I ask. “Sorry if I’m bothering you….”

 

“No, it’s fine. I’ll tell you later.” she says as Umika shows up with two cups of tea, a bucket parfait, two spoons, and a bunch of napkins.

 

We spend the rest of the day eating a parfait and conversing with Umika about her book and reading.

 

_I really should get around to reading more often…._

“See you tomorrow, Hitomi!” Madoka exclaims as we leave the cafe.

 

* * *

 

There’s no class today, for the festival’s an all-day event. I wake up, take my pills, and head to class 3-2’s noodle stand.

 

“This is the new girl in Kazuko’s class, right?” someone asks. “I’m Junko Kaname.”

 

“Are you…. Madoka’s sister?” I ask.

 

“I’m flattered, but no. I’m her mother.” she says, extending out her hand.

 

“Mom! Hitomi! I’m done with the first batch! Are Dad and Tomohisa here?” Madoka asks, grabbing a bowl of noodles.

 

“They’ll be here soon.” she says as the three of us sit down.

 

“Um…. Mrs. Kaname-” I begin, before she cuts me off.

 

“Call me Junko. I didn’t know you were a friend of my daughter!” she exclaims. “Anyways, when are you going to visit us? I don’t mind if you bring Hitomi and Homura with you.”

 

“Mom, we can talk about that later? I have to man this stand.” Madoka says, getting up out of her chair and almost walking into Kirika.

 

“Actually, my shift is right now. You two can go have fun.” she responds.

 

_That was…. almost perfectly timed._

“Thanks, Kirika! Come on Hitomi, let’s go!” she exclaims, pulling me out of my chair.

 

We spend the rest of the day sampling food from the rest of the stands and playing games. Somehow, she beats me in one of those dart-throwing games.

 

“Wow…. anyways, I’ve heard that there’ll be fireworks!” Madoka exclaims, leading me towards a hill. Homura’s sitting on a bench with a book….

 

“Where were you?” I ask. “And it’s getting kind of dark out….”

 

“I was…. nevermind! It’s not important!” she exclaims.

 

BOOM!

 

“Look! The fireworks!” Madoka exclaims.

 

“You can’t see them!” I yell.

 

“Well, you two can describe them to me!” Madoka says, as another one goes off.

 

“Um…. it’s kind of silvery?” Homura says.

 

“Hitomi, is the one that just went off silvery?” Madoka asks.

 

“I think so?” I respond, as another firework goes off. “This one’s blue.”

 

“.....it’s purple. It’s impossible for fireworks to be blue.” Homura says.

 

“I’m close enough! It’s blue, right Madoka?” I ask.

 

“Let’s just say it’s blue….” she says, as a violin fills the air. We spend the rest of the night describing and debating fireworks.

 

_I never expected to have so much fun describing things._

 

 

(END ACT ONE) 

 

 


	23. Hidden

“I’m going to go look for Homura, if you don’t mind.” I say.

 

“I don’t mind at all! She’s usually in the library, you should try looking for her there.” Madoka says as she walks me into the room. “See you guys tomorrow!”

 

The librarian isn’t here.

 

_I was planning on asking her where Homura was…._

I begin to wander around the shelves until I stumble upon her. She’s sitting on a cushion, her nose buried in a book.

 

_It looks like she’s sinking into the cushion…. it’s really adorable!_

“Hi….” I begin, not wanting to disturb her. “Um…. what’s your book about?”

 

“.....it’s a romance…. I read those sometimes…. to pretend that my life is happy…..” she says, staring at the shelf.

 

_….I guess that’s why a lot of people read?_

“.....for all I know, I could’ve been created in some laboratory….” she continues, trying not to look at me.

 

“Why?” I ask.

 

_Does she really want to talk you about this stuff?! She’s probably going to run away again…._

“I grew up in Mitakihara’s hospital…. my parents are dead and I was constantly getting surgery done on my heart…..” she says.

 

_So she also has heart issues?_

“I…. also have a heart condition…. sorry.” I say, looking at the floor.

 

“No…. it’s fine.” Homura says, putting her book down and walking over towards me. “Do you like science fiction?” she asks.

 

We spend the rest of our time in the library debating books, until another librarian tells us to leave.

 

“.....could you…. promise that you’ll stay here tomorrow?” she asks, before we walk out the door.

 

“Yes, I will. See you tomorrow.” I say, before walking to my room.

 

* * *

 

The festival is today, but I have a meeting with Homura. I briefly stop at class 3-2’s noodle stand and say hello to Madoka, who introduces me to her mother.

 

“So you’re Kazuko’s new student! Please call me Junko. Would you like to eat lunch with us?” she exclaims.

 

“I’m sorry…. but I’m meeting with Homura.” I say, walking into the school. I head into the library, but she isn’t there for some reason….

 

“Hitomi? Shouldn’t you be at the festival?” Umika asks, walking towards me.

 

“Have you seen Homura anywhere? She told me to meet her here.” I respond.

 

“She’s in Madoka’s tearoom…. anyways, have fun with her! Tell Madoka that I finally got a braille edition of my book released!” she exclaims, leading me out the door.

 

_Why would she be in there?_

Homura’s sitting at the table in the tearoom. It’s set with two cups of tea, a teapot, and a pair of lunchboxes.

 

_…..she didn’t have to…._

“.....sorry if the tea is bad…. Madoka usually makes it, but she told me you liked it…..” Homura says, placing a chessboard on the table.

 

“Wow…. you didn’t have to do all this for me!” I exclaim, taking a sip of my tea.

 

“I wanted you to like me…. I really like you…. Hitomi….” she says, staring at her food.

 

“I…. um….” I begin, not sure how to continue.

 

_…..she’s really cute and I do want to become friends with her and hug her and make her happy…. but…. you don’t really…._

_Did she just confess her love to me?_

“.....let’s play chess?” she asks. “I used to play when I was in the hospital and tried to teach Madoka….”

 

_I guess? If it makes her happy…. even though I have no idea how to play…._

“Could you teach me how?” I ask, and she smiles.

 

“So this is the pawn…. there are eight of them…..” Homura begins, handing me a white piece.

 

* * *

 

“Hitomi? Homura?” Madoka asks, walking into the tearoom, saving me from yet another defeat.

 

“....we’re playing chess….” Homura says.

 

“I didn’t know Hitomi knew how to play.” she says, grabbing a cup.

 

“Homura taught me today…. but I’m really bad….” I say.

 

BOOM!

 

“Oh, look! The fireworks!” Madoka exclaims.

 

_There are fireworks?_

“....ah….” Homura begins.

 

“You don’t find it funny?” Madoka asks as we hear another boom. “Anyways…. what color is the one that just went off?”

 

_What’s she…. oh, right. She’s blind._

_It’s so easy to forget that….._

The three of us spend the rest of the festival describing the fireworks to Madoka, attempting to play chess, and drinking tea.

 

_I never expected this to occur…. and…._

_I really like you too, Homura….._

 

(END ACT ONE) 

 


	24. Exposure

“I…. have a life-threatening heart condition that…. could kill me at any time….”  I say, staring at the floor.

 

“So that’s why you’re here…. Kyoko, she probably doesn’t want to talk about that….” Kyoko says.

 

_It…. once I’ve said it, it actually doesn’t feel like that much of a big deal…._

“....anyways, as you’ve joined our student council, we’d just like to inform you of…. we can tell her tomorrow, anyways, you’re going to the festival with us, right?” Kyoko asks. Mami’s signing something to her….

 

“I guess so?” I say, looking at my desk.

 

“Yay! See you tomorrow at the front desk!” Kyoko exclaims, dragging Mami out of the room…. who is still signing something to her.

 

_I wonder what she’s saying…. I really should’ve gotten that book on sign language…._

* * *

 

The festival’s today. I wake up, get dressed, and head to the front desk. Mami and Kyoko are sitting behind it, and appear to be having arguing in sign language.

 

“Um…. and hello, Hitomi! I’m going to be doing all of the paperwork, so have fun with Mami!” Kyoko says, tossing a clipboard at me and leading the two of us towards a bench.

 

_…..how are we supposed to communicate again?_

Mami writes something on the paper and hands it to me.

 

_I normally don’t like doing this, but I have to, as Kyoko isn’t here to interpret for me._

_Hitomi…. what do you want to do?_

“Um-” I begin, before I realize she can’t hear me.

 

 _Let’s just wander around the stands for a bit. Do they have tea?_ I write.

* * *

 

Unfortunately, none of the stands have tea. However, Mami did win a stuffed cat at one of the game stands…. which she gave to me.

 

 _Thank you….._ I write.

 

 _You’re welcome. I do want to get to know you better…. and I want to tell you something…._ she writes.

 

 _What?_ I ask.

 

 _That….. I want you to be my girlfriend. Sorry if you find that odd….._ she writes.

 

 _I…. don’t mind, I guess. I do like you as well…._ I write, taking her hand.

 

 _Thank you. That’s why Kyoko left us alone….. nevermind, I’ll tell you about that later_. she writes, leaning towards me. There are fireworks going off all around us, and I think I hear a violin, but all I can focus on is Mami’s hand.

 

_I never expected this to happen._

 

_If you asked me what I’d be doing at Mitakihara, I would not have answered “Sitting on a bench with my girlfriend.”_

_Honestly…. it’s not that weird. Why did I used to think that?_

__

(END ACT ONE) 


	25. Isolation

“Why are you asking me this?”

 

_I don’t want to be rude…. I just don’t want to tell them…. how I’m broken._

“Um….. Kyoko, stop being rude, she probably doesn’t want to talk about it…. see you tomorrow!” Kyoko exclaims, dragging Mami out my door.

 

I collapse into bed and instantly fall asleep in my school uniform.

 

 

 

* * *

 

The festival is today.

 

I head outside and begin wandering around the stands, hoping to find someone, but no one’s really interested in talking to me….

 

Eventually, I grow tired, and decide to sit down on a bench. It’s getting dark out…. and then a violin comes out of nowhere.

 

_What song is this? This is amazing!_

_It’s like….. passion. Distilled passion. Or maybe distilled love?_

_Who is this person?! I have to go find them!_

The bench is on top of a hill, and I run down it, the violin growing louder and louder….. and I’m greeted by a gray-haired girl sitting in a wheelchair, staring intensely into space, playing her violin…..

 

_Oh my god…. she’s a student here?! She sounds like a professional!_

The moonlight illuminates her like a spotlight, and I stare at her as she plays….

 

_If only I could do this with my piano….. then people would actually want to listen to me….. why is no one else here?_

_Is love at first sight possible? I guess it’s more of an infatuation with her music…. and I know she’s a girl, but I don’t care anymore, there are so many cute girls here…._

_I do want to get to know her better….._

And then the music abruptly stops and I begin to applaud.

 

“Who are you?! That was amazing!” I exclaim.

 

“Thank you. My name is Kyouko Kamijou.” she says, turning the chair towards me. “You’re…. Hitomi Shizuki, right?”

 

“How do you know that?” I ask.

 

“I have my ways.” Kyouko responds, and begins to play another song.

(END ACT ONE) 


	26. Musicality

_I’ll just take it easy…. I don’t want to kill myself._

Kaoru and Sayaka are already running when I leave the changing room. I feel like I should try to catch up with them, but I don’t want my heart to flutter….

 

Unfortunately, the two of them have already left the track once I finish my lap, and I head to my room and collapse into bed.

 

* * *

 

 

The festival is today.

 

I head outside and begin wandering around the stands, hoping to find someone, but no one’s really interested in talking to me….

 

Eventually, I grow tired, and decide to sit down on a bench. It’s getting dark out…. and then a violin comes out of nowhere.

 

_What song is this? This is amazing!_

_It’s like….. passion. Distilled passion. Or maybe distilled love?_

_Who is this person?! I have to go find them!_

The bench is on top of a hill, and I run down it, the violin growing louder and louder….. and I’m greeted by a gray-haired girl sitting in a wheelchair, staring intensely into space, playing her violin…..

 

_Oh my god…. she’s a student here?! She sounds like a professional!_

The moonlight illuminates her like a spotlight, and I stare at her as she plays….

 

_If only I could do this with my piano….. then people would actually want to listen to me….. why is no one else here?_

_Is love at first sight possible? I guess it’s more of an infatuation with her music…. and I know she’s a girl, but I don’t care anymore, there are so many cute girls here…._

_I do want to get to know her better….._

And then the music abruptly stops and I begin to applaud.

 

“Who are you?! That was amazing!” I exclaim.

 

“Thank you. My name is Kyouko Kamijou.” she says, turning the chair towards me. “You’re…. Hitomi Shizuki, right?”

 

“How do you know that?” I ask.

 

“I have my ways.” Kyouko responds, and begins to play another song.

(END ACT ONE) 


	27. Running

_I’m going to push myself!_

Kaoru and Sayaka are already running when I leave the changing room. I begin to catch up with them, not caring about my heart’s condition.

 

“Wow….” Kaoru says, as we finish a lap. “You really should join the track team, Hitomi!”

 

“You’re going to, right?” Sayaka asks, grabbing my hand.

 

“I guess….” I say, trying not to collapse.

 

“Okay! I’ll see you tomorrow, Hitomi!” she exclaims, dragging me into the changing room. I change out of her clothes, walk with her to the gate, and head to my room, where I collapse into bed.

 

* * *

 

The festival is today. I’m looking for Sayaka, but I can’t find her.

 

_I’m really hungry right now…. I might as well get something to eat._

There’s a fried dough booth near me, and I’m about to buy some, when Sayaka comes out of nowhere.

 

“That stuff’s bad for your health! Don’t eat it!” she exclaims, tossing me a salad.

 

“This was the only food stand near me!” I exclaim as she drags me to a bench on top of a hill.

 

“Well, you can sit here and eat the salad while I get something for Kyouko.” she says.

 

“Kyoko Sakura?” I ask.

 

“No. It’s a different Kyouko. I’ve known her since I was…. five? Her last name’s Kamijou and she’s a really good violinist….” she says, leaving me on the bench.

 

She comes back about five minutes later, and we spend the rest of the day talking about random stuff.

 

BOOM!

 

“Look! Fireworks!” I exclaim, as a violin begins to play….

 

“Kyouko, great timing! I’m up here with a friend!” Sayaka yells, as more fireworks go off. She grabs my hand…..

 

_…..I hope to become closer to you as well, Sayaka…. and this music is amazing!_

“Hitomi, why are you blushing?” Sayaka asks. “You’re adorable like that!”

 

_I guess it’s the heat…._

I’m staring at fireworks while a violin plays and I’ve joined the track team despite my heart. I cannot believe that the path of my life has taken me here.

 

(END ACT ONE) 

 

 


End file.
